


Father Knows Best: Yandere Father Soldier 76 X Male Reader X Yandere Overwatch

by EPICNESSQUEEN21



Series: Father Knows Best (Soldier 76) [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Father Jack Morrison, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Reverse Harem, Yandere, Yandere Jack Morrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 10,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICNESSQUEEN21/pseuds/EPICNESSQUEEN21
Summary: (Name) Morrison is the Son of Jack Morrison and his dad wants to keep him safe, so he gives him a job as assistant to himself and his friend, the commander of Black Watch. This was the mistake that changed everything and gave birth to Obsessive Love, but does Father Really know Best?
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Reader, Hanzo Shimada/Reader, Reader/Everyone, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader, Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison/Reader, Various/Reader
Series: Father Knows Best (Soldier 76) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655464
Kudos: 37





	1. Baby Boy

(Name's POV) 

I sigh as I got settle in my room, one I was going behind my dad's back and two I was hopping I would have not been assigned as his assistant as well. You are probably wondering what I am talking about. Well My name is (Name) Morrison, the last name should sound familiar. My dad yup is Jack Morrison, Commander of Overwatch. He is a great dad but is extremely over protective of me. Always has been, when I told him that I wanted to join the wrestling team he forbid it, signed me up for swim instead. Then when I graduated and told him I wanted to become soldier like him, he shut that down as well. Hell he would not even let me become a police officer. 

Not that he did not train me, he taught me self defense and how to shoot a gun and to fight hand to hand combat, he just never wanted me to use any of it. Which at some points pissed me off a lot. I still wanted to help the world, but I was no good with medical stuff and dad shot down every other job. So when I graduated college I decided to become an administrative officer. It was a job in which I did basically secretary work, but if it was not for paper pushing jobs, orders, and missions would not get handed out. 

It may not sound like much but it is the base of most work, I am also entrusted with the most sensitive of information and can even use my skills to hack into enemies data bases, so I may one day get to go on missions. Problem is I never told my dad. He would loose it. Especially after my last job before I was scouted by Overwatch. I was kidnapped and tortured... I did not spill the beans though and my best friend a recon soldier saved me. 

I did not tell my dad, he thought I was just a recruiter. Well he is going to figure out today I just hope he takes it well. 

-Meanwhile With Jack-

I was looking at my over stack pile of files. Ever since our last assistant quit they have been back up and honestly I did not have the first clue on how to organize them. Luckily today I am getting a new assistant, but I had to share him or her with Gabe. Which is fine as long as they still get the work done. I hear a knock on my door and let the person in, it must be my new assistant. 

"Good Morning sir, is there anything you need me for?" I hear the angelic voice of my son. 

"(NAME) (MIDDLE NAME) MORRISON!!!" I shout and he flinched slightly at that. 

"Sorry sir, but I did not know they did not tell you that I am your assistant." He says recovering. 

"Since When Are You A Administrative Assistant!" I snap angry at him and he looks down. 

"A year, sir." He says rubbing his arm and I notice various scars on them that look still fresh. 

"Did you get those on a job." I say standing up, going into protective mode.

"Sir..." He says. 

"(Name)." I warn. 

"Yes... I got them at the last job I had I was kidnapped... And Tortured for information." He tells me. 

I took his arm in my hands being gentle. Someone, someone had scared up MY (Name)! I was burning with rage on the inside as I look over the scares. More trailing under his clothes. 

"Are you okay?" I ask. 

"Yeah, I am fine." He says. 

"This is what I was trying to protect you from, but you went behind my back and did it anyways." i say tracing them. 

"Dad, I can take care of myself." He says. 

I scoff. "Clearly you cannot." I say and he looks down. "At least here I can keep you safe. Safer than any other job." 

"Thanks..." He says rolling his eyes. "I will take these paper work and organize it for you sir."

"(Name)... I am sorry, you know I am just trying to protect you."

"I know, dad, but I am a grown man now, you got to let me make my own choices." He tells me. 

I nod my head and let him go to his office where he will be working on my files than Gabe's which now I was pissed about. Gabe is a flirt and just the thought of him flirting with MY Baby boy makes my blood boil. He is mine and ,mine alone.


	2. Princess

(Name's POV) 

I finished my dad's and the Commander of Black Watch paper work and it was all filed and I am delivering it now. I deliver my dad's and now am on my way to the Black Watch wing. I have yet to meet Commander Reyes, as he was out on a mission when I got the paper work. I wonder if he was back yet. I use my scanner to get into his office and looked to see him sitting there doing the mission report. 

"Good Afternoon sir." I say.

He looked up at me. "Who are you?" He asks gruffly staring at me intently. 

"I am the new assistant to you and Commander Morrison." I say. 

He nods his head and I stand there awkwardly, he just kept staring. 

(Gabriel's POV) 

I looked at him taking in his beauty he was roughly 5"10 and he has a very slim but firm body. He does not look to be rip but must have a smooth a flat stomach. Maybe it is hard for him to put muscle mass on. To me though that is perfect. His slimer figure made him almost famine. He also has a very girly face. If you looked at him from behind you could mistake him for a girl. When my eyes locked with his I fell hard for him he was stunning and I want to get up and kiss him right here and now. But I held myself back. 

"What do you need, princess?" I ask and he blushes as I called him that and it made my cock twitch also with the thought of him in a pair of lacy panties. 

Now~ That is a nice thought~ 

"I am here with the back log of paper work you had sir, it is all organized and sent to the right places sir." He says looking me in the eyes. 

Hmmmm sir... It did not sound right from maybe my name or may him calling me by my name... or daddy~ More like moaning it and screaming it~ 

(XD Not you too Reaper XD) 

"Is there anything you need sir?" He asks. 

"Yes." I say. "Have lunch with me." 

He blinked confused. "Lunch?" 

"Yes, I am going to get to know you, and that means having a nice lunch with you princess." I tell him. 

"Yes, sir..." 

"Call me, Gabriel or Gabe." I order. 

"Yes si- I mean Gabriel." He corrects himself. 

"Good, let's get to the mess hall." I tell him standing up and he nods and I lead him there. 

We made it there and got lunch. He got the simple bowl of beef ramen and a bowl of rice. It was Asian night, so I got some sweat sour chicken and bowl of rice. We then take a seat at an empty table. 

"So Tell me about yourself Princess." I tell him. 

"My name is (Name) Morrison, I am an only child, I was an administrative officer in the army for a year and just recently got recruited by Overwatch. 

I stared. "Are you related to Jack Morrison." 

He sighed. "Yes, he is my father." He says looking away. 

I stared even more. Fuck. 

"So what is your relationship with you father like?" I ask. 

"Good, he is extremely over protective, I had to go behind his back to become a Administrative officer, If I become a solider full on he would have probably locked me up and thrown away the key." 

(Oh reader you have no idea how close to the truth you are.) 

I did not like the thought of Jack locking away MY (Name), even if he is (Name's) Father, (Name) is mine and only I can keep him safe. 

"What about the scars?" I ask. 

"Got them before being recruited here, there are the reasons I was recruited actually." He says in between bites. 

"Did someone hurt you princess?" I ask. 

He looks up at me. "Yes, occupational hazard, they wanted information so they kidnapped me but no matter what they did. I did not give it to them." He explains to me. 

I nodded."Yeah we did need someone trust worthy to handle these files." 

He nods his head. I then see Jack storming over here he looked ready to kill me. Wow, he really is a papa bear. But it does not matter I am not going to back down.


	3. FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!!!

(Jack's POV) 

I looked at my son as he was sitting with Reyes! And he was smiling at him! I wanted to slit Gabriel Fucking Reyes throat, he had no right to steal MY (Name) for me, I had gone to get (Name) to have lunch with him on his first day and this prick had gotten to him first. I grab my son's arm pulling him up out of the chair. 

"Dad!" He shouts. 

"Your coming with me (Name)." I say tugging on him but here Gabriel. 

"You cannot just force him!" He snaps at me, ripping my hand from MY (Name's). 

"You do not tell me how to take care of my son!" I snap back at him. 

"How are you taking care of him hen he has scares all over his body." He sneers. 

I did not think I punched him in the jaw and he fell back from the sheer force. He jumped back up and kicked me in the gut I stumble back and then we begin to fight. 

(FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!!!) 

I throw him off of me but what I did not expect was my son to be hit and his head slammed on the glass table, shattering it and cutting his forehead I ran up to him and he groans softly. The others came over as they gave us space to fight. 

"GET MERCY!" I shout at him and pick him up running to medical wing. 

"Dad..." He groans blushing. "I can walk." 

"No." 

"Dad... Your carrying me like a princess... Let me walk." He presses. 

"No." I say again. 

"Bu-" 

I cut him off. "No." 

We made it to the medical wing and he was blushing like a red tomato. Mercy came over and started to remove the tiny shards of glass from his wound. 

"I will need you to stay here." She tells him. "To make sure that you do not have a concussion." 

He nods his head. 

"(Name)..." I say going to touch him but he pulls away. 

"Dad... Don't." He says. "Just leave ....please." 

I clench my fist but left. I fucked up I hurt my (Name), I hated that I did that to him. I knew I had to make it up to him somehow. But how. 

(Name's POV) 

I lay in the bed my head patched up, I hear Mercy say I had a vistor I swear if it was my dad I would loose it. But no it was Gabriel. 

"Hey Kid." He says. 

"Hey." I say back sitting up. "Sorry about my dad." 

"I thought you were kidding with how protective he was of you, but you weren't were you?" He asks. 

I shake my head. "My dad has always been like that." I admit. "I am used to it." 

"You shouldn't be." He says crossing his arms over his chest. 

I just shrug it off and he takes a seat neck to me and pats my knee. I notice he did not remove his hand right away. When he did, I think he did it reluctantly. 

(Gabriel's POV) 

I looked at him hate seeing him bandage up, That prick Jack had hurt him. He was at fault for this not my sweet princess. I take his hand in mine. 

"Does it hurt?" 

"It is fine." He tells me. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah I been through much worse than a fist fight with Jack." I tell him smirking. 

He chuckled. "Good, this has been hell of a day." He says. 

"Yes it has, I have a sexy assistant and got into a fist fight with his dad." I chuckle out and he blushes. I smirked more. "Get some rest princess. You will have work to do when Doc clears you." 

"Yes sir." He says and I gave him a look. "I mean, Yes, Gabriel." 

I smile and walk off leaving him alone. I think it was time I start to work on my plans for my princess.


	4. Boyfriend

(Name's) POV) 

I was off today and I knew I needed to check in with my brother, Hanzo, yes he is criminal and I should not be dating him but I am not going to stop myself from liking (LIKE YOU ONLY LIKE HIM X3 Hehehehehehe) him. I made it to the hotel and checked in. I smiled and went up to the pent house. There I saw Hanzo drinking some whisky and I smile walking over. I kiss him on the lips and he kisses back. He pulls me on his lap and I look at him. 

"You are beautiful." He says and slips off my shirt I blush darkly as he did this. 

I let him do this as I knew he got pent up of not seeing me for so long. He stroked the bandages I have. 

"You have to be more carfull my little bird." He tells me. 

"I know." I say. 

"Who hurt you?" He asks. 

"Hanzo don't do this, It was just an accident." I say firmly and kiss his neck. 

(Hanzo's POV) 

"I just want you safe." I tell him. 

It was true I hated to see him hurt, we had met on his tour in japan and I was wooed him, it took a long four months but I was able to, but we have yet to go all the way. I respected him, that he was not ready for love making yet. I was not one to force him and he would let me touch him as much as I want as long as I do not go to far. I know I will be able to one day have him in my bed fucking him until he cums so many times he cries from over stimulation. But until then I am fine with this. 

"And if you had it your way I be tied to your bed and never allowed to leave being waited on hand and foot." He chuckles out and bites my neck gently. 

I moan softly and grip his hips as my cock grows hard. 

"You are right, you are lucky I love you, or I would do just that." I whisper huskily in his ear. 

He kisses me and I kisses back and grips his ass massaging it and making him moan. 

"Do you love me?" I ask as we pull away to catch our breath and he looks at me like a scared little rabbit. 

"I-I do... I do not know." He stutters out blushing and pulling off my lap. 

No matter how many times I say I love he could not say it back. It Is SO Frustrating. But I know that my sweet little bird would one day say it and when he does I want him to mean it. Not for it to be a lie. I would love to hear it, but would hate it, if it were a lie.

I stood up and wrapped my arms around him and he leans back into my chest. "I know you do not love me yet, and that is okay, I know one day you will and I am a very patient man."I tell him and kiss the back of his neck. 

"Come to bed with me." I tell him and pick him up bridal style he blushes and hides his face in my suit. 

I laid him on the bed and tied his wrists to the bed frame he blushes as he looks at me stunned. I removed my outer jacket, vest, tie, and shirt. I had thrown them to the ground and then worked on his pants he blushed and even being tied he still tried to shield himself from me. I spread his leg and got in between them and lean down licking his half erect cock making him cry out in pleasure. I then take it in my mouth and starts to bob my head up and down and taking more of him into my mouth. 

I need to taste him, to consume his love~ I sucked and soon and deep throating him and he thrust up in my mouth. I smirked and took him so well only gagging a bit. He pants and squirms. 

"Hanzo~!" He moans out and starts to thrust down my throat as much as he can. 

I held down his hips and he whines softly as I keep them down and slowly suck on his cock, not enough to make him cum, but enough to keep him distracted while I lubed a finger then slipped a finger in his ass and he cries out in shock and pleasure and came down my throat. I suck everything down and puled my finger out. I then got up and untied him holding him close. He looked at me and huffed. 

"I was not ready for any Penetration." He huffs laying his head on my chest while he stroked my clothed cock. 

"I know, and that is why I am not going to ask you to suck me." I tell him. 

He nods his head but still got down and took my cock with both of his hands out of my pants. I moaned at his slightly rough hand and stroked and then he kissed down my length and then licked me from the base to the tip, before finally taking me into his mouth. His sweet hot mouth~ God it was so good and perfect. He bobbed his head up and down gagging a bit when he took my whole length and deep throat me. He used his tongue and hands massaging my balls and soon I came in his mouth and he swallowed the seed and pulled off my cock with a wet pop. 

He then climbed back into my arms and laid his head on my chest. "I missed being with you too." He tells me. 

I smirked and kissed him and he kissed back. I pulled the blanket over us and we nodded off to me this moment is so perfect.


	5. Meeting Genji

(Name's POV)

I woke up later than normal and to Hanzo sucking on my cock. I goaned and gripped his hair.

"Hanzo~ What are you doing~?" I ask breathlessly.

He pulled off only to answer. "Today is the last of your break, after lunch you must return home, I am enjoying your beautiful body before we have to go have lunch with my brother." He tells me and sucks me again.

I groaned. "Hanzo~"

He continued sucking me like his life depends on it and since he already did it while I was sleeping I did not last long. I pant breathlessly.

"Damn, I love morning attacks~" I moan out.

"And I love giving them to you." He purrs.

"Let's get dressed, then I will give you a blow job before we leave, so your brother has no doubt of the reason we were late." I say smirking and he picked me up and carried me to the shower.

We washed each other and kissed each other in the shower after we were done and dressed I let him fuck my throat and make my lips swollen and bruised from the sheer force. I enjoyed and sucked him off and then when he came I made sure to swallow every drop. He pulled out and I licked him clean and then got up after tucking him back in. He kisses me deeply.

"Ready, we are just the right amount late that he will wonder." He says biting my neck and leaving another hickey there in sight.

"Yes." I say and bite his neck as well renewing a hickey to mark him as well.

We then head down from the pent house and to the restaurant and I take a seat next to him across from his brother who looked between me and Hanzo.

(Genji's POV)

The first thing I notice was the beautiful male with my brother. And then I saw his swollen lips and hickeys and his skin. Then I saw my brother's arm around his waist and the hickeys on his neck. I was filled with rage I was ready to take my katana and slice him apart. Then I had to cool myself. I did not know this beautiful male and wet I was already acting like he is mine... But he is mine, the moment I laid eyes on him I knew he was mine and mine alone.

There is no way I am going to let mt brother have MY man.

"Hello, I am Genji Shimada."

He smiles. "It is nice to meet you Genji, I am (Name) Morrison." He tells me and my eyes widen.

He is the son of Jack Morrison, the son that I heard everyone talking about, he is so handsome and beautiful and stunning. I know if I lay this right I can have him as mine and I will be able to break him and my brother up. He will be mine, he does not have a choice, he is mine!


	6. Blackwatch

(Name's) POV) 

I made it back to work and my dad was in my room, I nearly jumped glad I wore the designer scarf to his the hickeys. 

"Where were you?" He asks. 

"I was visiting a friend in Japan." I say, he was a friend but not just a friend. 

"Is this friend a boy?" He asks. 

I nodded. 

He stood up and walked to me. "Was it a boyfriend." He asks. 

"No, Dad if I was seeing someone I would tell you." I tell him. 

He looked at me with a intense look. "Alright, I am sorry again." 

I smile. "It is okay dad, I am fine all healed up." 

He nods his head and looks at me. "You will be with Gabriel today. I am going on a mission." 

"Alright be okay." I tell him and we hug and the hug seems to linger a bit longer than I thought 

After he left I lock the door and then remove my clothes and use some cover up to hide the hickeys I did not need anyone telling my dad that I am covered in love bites. I do not know why he marked me so much. But then I sigh. I knew why he did. He is like a dragon marking his territory if he had it his way I be covered in his mark, scent, and kept as his horde. I am not going to let that happen. I mean I like him but I did not or could not commit to a full relationship with him. He was a criminal and I am a hero sort of. It just would not work. 

I sigh and get dressed then head out I may be able to still get breakfast. I head in and managed to get a plate of fluffy bacon pancakes and a side of (Type of Eggs.) I smiled and walked to find a spot to sit when I hear Gabriel. 

"(Name)!" He calls and I turn around to see him sitting with three other people one who very familiar. 

'Oh God...'

"Come over and join Black Watch for breakfast." He says. 

He is my boss so I could not say no, so I walked over and sat down at the table. 

"Everyone this is (Name) Morrison, The join assistant." He tells them. 

Genji looked at me "Morrison..." He says acting like he has not met me. "Are you by chance related to Commander Morrison?"

"Yes he is my very over protective father." I say. "It is nice meeting you agent?" 

"Shimada, Genji Shimada." He tells me. 

Bless his soul he is playing along. We eat breakfast and I did not pay attention to their names to worried about Genji.


	7. What Do You Want

(WARNING THIS HAS BLACKMAIL AND DUBIOUS CONTENT) 

(Name's) POV) 

I was able to get Genji alone and I stand across from him. He looked at me and I smiled softly. "Thank you for not telling anyone, ugh... My dad and no one else knows I am seeing Hanzo." I say blushing. 

He nods his head. "I assume you want to keep this a secret?" He asks. 

I nod my head and suddenly I was pinned into the wall with his body and on of his hands held both of my wrists above my head. 

"What do you want?" I ask, though I already have a sick feeling I know. 

"You, only you." HE says and takes off his mask kissing me I try to shake my head away and when he bit his tongue in my mouth. I bit him. 

He pulled away with a hiss and grabbed me by the throat. "Unless you want me to go to your father you you screwing the enemy. I suggest you do what I want." He hisses in my ear. 

I nodded my head tears in my eyes. 

"Now let's go to my room, you have to make it up to me, for biting my tongue." He says into my ear huskily. 

I blush and let him lead me there. He then pinned me to the wall and kissed down my neck ripping the scarf away and biting and kissing the flesh, making new marks and covering all the ones his brother has made. 

"Please stop." I say struggling. 

(Genji's POV) 

"No I will not, you are mine, my brother does not deserve you." I say and bite on his neck hard and blood started to spill and I lick it up. 

He reluctantly moans. "Stmmmmm~!" 

"How far have you gone with my brother?" I ask him. 

He looks at me. "That is none of your buisness." 

"I guess I did not make it clear. You are mine and it is my business I need to know what to do to clean you of his touch." I say darkly he looks away. "Or I can just kill him." 

He shakes his head. "No, don't." 

I glared and gripped his hips. "That is sweet you want to protect him." I say. "Makes me want to kill him all the more." 

"No I will tell you!" He says. 

"Good, and I will be able to tell if you are lying." I say. 

He blushed. "I gave him blow jobs, he did the same to me..." He says his face a stunning pink. "he also slipped fingers in me." 

I looked into his eyes and could tell he was not lying. "Good I am going to do all that to you and something else." 

I grab him and throw him on the bed and took off all the extra armor I can. I am mostly a cyborg But I still all functioning body parts. It was just easier wearing armor than clothes. He blushed and looked at me as my erect cock springs out. 

I smirked and pulled him to the edge of the bed and moved him to be on his belly. This is a good position and height for me. I rub my cock against his head and he kept his lips shut until I pinched his ass making him yelp and I shove my cock in. He knew better than to bite down and I smirked as he began to suck my cock and massage it with his tongue. I looked at him as he looks up at me and I slipped two of my flesh fingers in my mouth lubing them up. I the proceed to tease his little hole it was clear my brother hardly touched it. Which is good for me. 

"You feel so good sucking on my cock. It was meant to be." I say as I slip a finger in and shove my cock down his throat. 

He groaned and whimper around my cock making me shudder in pleasure. I slowly finger fucked him and could tell he was getting aroused by this. I then slip another finger in. I need to get to the next part. He clenched around my fingers and his throat vibrates as he does this almost sending me over the edge. I throat erratically in his ass and in his mouth and soon am using my robotic hand to pull his face in my pubes and shoot hot cum down his throat. He swallows it all and I pull out and only a small bit leaks from his mouth. I kiss him and lick up my own cum as he started to cry again. 

"Shhh it is okay, I will take care of you blossom." I tell him and flip him over and lift his legs over my shoulders. I slip my tongue in and he sequels. 

"Eeeeeee~!!! No Genji~! That feels weird~!" He cries out in pleasure covering his face with his hands. 

I smirked and tongue fucked his ass sucking and tasting every inch of it. He was panting and blushing so red. 

"Genji...~" He cries out and takes his cock in his hand but I slap his hand away. 

"Did I say you could touch yourself blossom?" I asked and he blushed and shook his head. 

"Then don't this is about me pleasuring you, so be a good boy and take what I give you." I tell him and then take his cock in my mouth, I think I teased him enough. 

He cries out and moans panting. I loved this, he was blushing for me, he was crying out my name, he was spilling his pre cum for me~ No one else! I deep throat him and added both fingers into his slick hole pressing on his prostate making his eyes roll back in his head and him to cum loudly. 

"Hanzo~!!!" He cried out and I swallowed his seed but it was now to bitter to enjoy. 

He cried out my brother's name.... Not mine. I was about to punish but the Commander's voice came over the speakers. 

"(Name) Morrison. Come To My office now." He says and he gets up and gets his pants then runs out before I can stop him. 

I growled and know I will have him as mine and mine alone even if it kills me.


	8. Call Me Papi

(Name's POV) 

I made it to Gabriel office and looked in. I did not know why he wanted me hear but he seemed dead set on me being here. 

"Sir?" I ask. 

"Come in (Name)." He says. "Have a seat." 

"Is there something you need?" 

"Yes I am going on a undercover mission and I need someone who can be well lack for a better term, mission arm candy." He says and I stare at him. 

"The mission is me going to be going and to act as a high buyer and I need someone who is capable in the field and well not to capable. You are the only one that fits the bill." He tells me. 

I did not know if that was a compliment. "Thank you...?"

"But it is up to you, you would play the roll of my sugar baby an-"

"WHAT!" I say standing up. 

"I know it is not the most flattering thing but your the only one that would fit the job." He insists. 

"I am not sure..." I say looking away if I were to lay this role I would have to act like Gabriel is my sugar daddy... But then again I really wanted to be in the field. "Alright, what do I call you?" 

"Papi." He says smiling. "Call me Papi."


	9. Mission Gone Wrong

(Name's POV) 

I got dressed in the outfit that Gabriel picked out for me it was really not conventional out fit. It had me in a dress hand tailor to fit me perfectly. Not to mention my hair is done more femininely and I am in heels and even lace panties. Not to mention some make up. I was no regretting my life decisions up to this point. 

"Why do I have to dress like a woman?" I ask Gabe. 

"It is all part of the mission, don't worry you look great." 

I cross my arms. "I am a man I should not look great dressed as a woman." I say. 

He just chuckles at that. "Be a good girl for papi." He teases me. 

I glare softly and we got ready for the mission. I was to be am candy but I did not realize it was like this and I think he is enjoying this to much. We have been on this mission for a week now and this was going to be our last day. We walked out and he had his arm wrapped around my waist. I flush slightly and we made it out to the meeting area. I sat down on Gabe's lap and he wrapped his arms around my waist. 

"Hello Ricardo." He says smirking. 

I just laid my head against his chest and close my eyes listen for anything that may can go wrong. 

"Do you think I am a fool Ricardo? Or Should I say Reyes?" He asks and my eyes snapped open and me and Gabe quickly grabbed our guns and I held mine against his head. 

"Do not try." I say to him as he had his gun in his hand.

"So the pretty thing is an Overwatch agent as well." He chuckles. "Tell me Reye, do you love him?" 

I looked at him confused until I feel a gun shot in my back and I fall to the ground bleeding. I gasp softly and looked around as the man has run off and Gabe was kneeling next to me. 

"Don't worry (Name), you stay with me that is a order." He says holding the wound and keeping me from bleeding. 

I already lost so much blood and I looked at him I started to fade only hearing another order. 

"You do not dare leave me (Name)... I love y-" 

Everything then went black.


	10. Who The FUCK

(Jack's POV) 

I ran to the medical room where My (Name) was in surgery I tried to get in but Mercy held me back. I knew she was not allowed to work on him as her hands were tied. I looked over and see Gabriel. 

"YOU!" I scream and grab him by the bullet proof vest. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT SO HELP ME IF HE DIES!!" 

"JACK THAT IS ENOUGH!" Mercy shouts. 

I looked at her in shock. "Enough? HE could have had MY Son Killed!" 

"Yes, but your son is a agent, he knew what he was signing up for." She says. "All you can do is be here for him and pray." 

I glared and sat down putting my face in my hands. I do not know what I will do if I lost him. I just could not loose him. He... He is everything to me.. Angela (Mercy) pats my back gently and I hold back the tears I have to be strong for (Name). I cannot fall apart now. 

A few hours pass and then a doctor comes out. "He is awake now, which one of you is Jack Morrison?" The doctor asks. 

I stood up. "I am." 

"Come with me, I will explain to you what happen." He says. 

I nod and follow him back. 

"Your son was very lucky indeed any more to the right and he would have died." He tells me. 

"He will be okay right?" I ask. 

"Yes, luckily mercy did a good chuck of healing so a week or two off field work and just over night he can go back to work." He tells me. 

I nod my head. (Name) is never ding field work again. Not if I can help it. 

"He will be a bit groggy just give him time." He tells me before letting me in. 

I take a seat next to him and take his hand in mine. "Hanzo..." He whispers and my eyes widen. "Hanzo I knew you would come..."

Who the FUCK Is Hanzo!


	11. The Talk

(Name's POV) 

I woke up slowly and groggily. I did not know where I was at first then I realized that I am in the Overwatch medical bay. I see my dad asleep in a chair and I sigh. Of course he was here and I know I am going to get an ear full for going out on a mission and getting myself hurt. This is what he wanted me to avoid and I went head first into it. I sit up and look at him hopping he will not be to mad at me for it. 

(Oh he is going to be mad but not as much as about you dating someone Yandere logic XD) 

I see him stir and he opens his eyes. "Thank God you are okay." He says. 

"Nice to see you too dad.... I am sorry for going on a mission an-" 

"Shh." He says standing up and cracking his neck. "That can wait what cannot wait is the fact that you have a boyfriend." He says and I pale. 

"Oh..." 

"Oh?" He asks. "When were you going to tell me." 

"...Sometime...?" 

"(Name) (Middle Name) Morrison!" He snaps. 

"Dad come on, I know you and you know you how would you have reacted if I told you up front?" I ask. 

"The same way I am now." He says. "You are no longer going to see this boy." 

"Dad, I am not a child and my boyfriend is not a boy but a man! You cannot tell either of us what to do!" I snap back. 

"You are my son-" 

"And a grown man!" 

"And my employee-" 

"As My boss you do not tell me who to date!" 

"And I am just looking out for what's best for you!" 

"Dad..." I sigh. "I can look out for myself, I am an agent and no longer a child." 

"If you could look out for yourself you would not have gotten hurt!" 

"That was just a small hiccup." I say. 

"I don't give a damn! You are MY Son and you could have been killed and you are dating a criminal!" 

"Yes." I say. "But it is my choice for what job I have and it is my choice for who I see." 

"I will not let you..." He whispers. 

"What?" I ask. 

"From this point until I deem otherwise you are under investigation!" 

"What!?" 

"You will stay here in the overwatch base and you will work with me being at my side at all times." 

"Y-You can't do that!" I say standing up. 

"I can and I will, who knows you could be giving information to Hanzo Shimada." He says. 

I stare at him not believing he is doing this. "How do you you even now his name!?"

"You called me that bastards name and knew he would come..." He says bitterness in his voice. "But here is the facts he did not come and he will not come, because he does not love you." 

I stare at him. "Your lying." I say. 

"Oh am I?" He asks. "Then why is he not here now, making sure you are okay, you were in two surgeries and have been in a coma for almost a week, and yet there has been no sign of him, he does not care about you, he is using you." 

I glare at him as tears started to leak through. "Get out..." 

"(Name)..." He says reaching for my hand. 

"Don't fucking touch me! Get out and leave me the fuck alone!" I scream at him. 

"I am sorry (Name), but it is the truth." He says standing. "When you are not with me an agent will be with you at all times." 

I glared at him as he left and some rookie comes and sits. I glare at him and turn over. My dad is lying he has to be....


	12. The Best Laid Plans

(Jack's POV) 

I left the medical bay and my son. I knew what I had to do ever since I knew that he was seeing, Shimada. I had to make him doubt Shimada. Which should not be to hard. Because no one can love (Name) like I can. it also helped while he was out that I went to Japan and kidnapped Shimada. Now here is in one of the basement rooms tied to a chair glaring at me, gagged. I smirked at him and he glared at me harder. 

"Where is (Name)!?" He demanded of me. 

I backhanded him hard. 

(No side note, back hand for a man is a way to teach a lesson but bitch slapping a man is like the biggest insult. Either one is fine for this situation but the back slap is teaching Hanzo not to say your name.)

"Say his name again and I will cut out your tongue." I snarled out. 

"He is not going to be yours Morrison, he will never love you." He says and I glare at him. 

I ignore him. "Have you had sex with my son?"I ask. 

He glares. "That is none of your business." 

I smirk once more. "So you have not." I chuckle. "I knew my son would not have sex with you." 

He snarled. "He is just not ready yet!" 

"For you, I tell you here and now, soon MY (Name) will no longer be a virgin and I will been the one to take him." 

He snarled. "YOU TOUCH HIM AND I WILL KILL YOU!!!" He Screams at me. 

"What good can you do a criminal." I say and knock his ass out. "Soon (Name)~ Soon~"


	13. Arrested

(Name's POV) 

I was worried Hanzo was not replying. I was really worried. I made it out on my break and that is when one of Shimada's men came to me. 

"(Name) san, Hanzo has order me to come here for you." He tells me. 

I looked shocked at what he said. "Wait... Is he okay what is going on!?" I demand to know. 

"There is no time (Name) san." He says and grabs my wrists. "You are not safe." 

"What do you mean not safe!?" 

I did not get an answer as his head was blown off I turn around and see my dad with his gun. I was in shock. 

"(Name)!" He asks running over. "Are you okay?" 

"I am fine, why did you do that!?!" I demand to know. 

He did not answer as he checked me for injuries. 

(Jack's POV) 

Once I knew Hanzo got out I knew he would send his men to come after My (Name). I could not have that so I been keeping watch (Stalking) over him. 

"I need you to come with me." I tell him. 

"I am not going with you until I have an answer!" He snaps pulling away from me. 

"The Shimada clan has come to kill you." I lie to him. 

He shakes his head. "That is a lie." He says. 

"And how would you know that?" 

He looked away blushing. 

"You are dating that scum bag." I say and grab him handcuffing him. "(Name) Morrison, you are under arrest for crimes with the Shimada family." 

"WHAT!?" He shouts. "You cannot do that I never committed a crime!" 

"But you have, being with him and working for Overwatch it is clear you are a spy." I tell her taking her to a holding cell. 

"You are insane!" He snaps at me. 

(Boy you have no idea) 

"And you will be interrogated soon." I say and leave him. I have to work fast if I am going to be with him. I need to be with him he is mine.


	14. Playing House

(Name's POV) 

I sat there handcuffed and running through my head what may happen. That is when I see Jesse, him and I have gotten rather close as friends in the bit I been here. He holds up his fingers in a shushing motion and unlocks the door. 

"Come on Darling." He says as he picks the cuffs on me. "I am getting you out of here." 

"What is going on?" I ask. "What the hell is wrong with my dad?" 

"He is obsessed with you, like sick romance obsessed. He kidnapped your boyfriend and tortured him and well not pretty things happen. Hanzo is fine, but we need to get you out of here." 

"What!" I almost shout. 

"I know it is shocking but Hanzo told me that your father said he was going to take your virginity and make you his." He says. "I need you to be safe, so I am getting you out, Gabe is about to loose his shit to. We need to be gone." 

I nod my head shakily and we head out. I looked bak and knew I would never see my family again that my dad was gone to me.

-Time Skip, Brought to you by: Save a Horse and RIDE a COWBOY~~~-

It has been a few months now and it has gone from bad to worse. Blackwatch was out in the open and Overwatch is being hated by the world. My dad has still not found me. Jesse left Overwatch just a week ago. We now live out on his farm he inherited from his father. I work in the farm keeping it running smoothly with the staff that work for Jesse. I am currently making breakfast and watching the news. 

"MMMM Darling smells good." I hear and he wraps his arms around my waist. 

"Than you Jesse." I say smirking at him and biting his neck when he went to kiss me. "Sit down cowboy you got to eat to get that bounty." 

"Sure thing Darling." He says and winks. 

I snort and shake my head. I had a fresh start here and everything is good. I miss Hanzo... But it safer here is it not? I plate the food and go to set it on the table when I hear the news comes on. 

"Bomb gone off in Switzerland's Overwatch Headquarters, among the dead were, Ana Amari, Gabriel Reyes, and Jack Morrison." The newscaster says and I drop the plates shattering on the floor. 

It.. can't be it can't!!!


	15. Helping

(Name's POV) 

It has been a few years since the bomb has gone off and Overwatch was declared illegal. I was doing better. Me and Jesse went our separate ways he became a bounty hunter and I went out to help people. In fact that is what I am doing now. I am going to the outback to help where I can there. I know it is not much but I need to help. I make my way off the plain and the guy wishes me the best of luck. I know it is bad out here and I will probably need all the help I can. I make my way out. 

-Time Skip Scene Change-

(Junkerat's POV) 

I was in the desert with Hog and we are looking and we see some guys trying to kill a man. I smirked and run over but then I see his face and man he is so beautiful I could not help but knock on the guys but then I am cut across the chest I look and he runs over to me medic gear in hand. 

"I am sorry I think out of my depth." He laughs awkwardly. 

Hog grunts and I look at him. "Who are you, your not a junker." I say blushing as he looks at my wound and starts to clean. 

"I am not, I am from America, I with Overwatch before the fall happen, I am now helping... well trying at least." He tells me as he starts to patch me up. 

"Not really easy to help when everyone tries to kill you." I laugh out. 

"Heh, right." He says. 

"You can help us out!" I say suddenly. "I will need help keeping this clean and we could use a pretty face." 

He scoffed. "I am not a pretty face." He says. 

"Sure you are!" I say slinging my arm around his shoulder. 

"Am not." 

"Yes you are." Hog grunts out and he blushes darkly. 

"Ha! See even Hog agrees!" I grin happily. "Now come on Sheila! Back to the bike and you can even sit on my lap." 

"In your dreams, and I am not a sheila!" 

(Roadhog's POV) 

I am grunted as the two bickered, more with Jamison teases him and I watched. I was jealous. I did not want to share him with Jamison. I will not either, he is mine my pretty little pachimari. He is all mine and I will make sure it stays that way even if I have to get rid of Junrat.


	16. Pretty

(Name's) POV) 

I have been living with Junkrat and Hog for a month now. They were really nice and kind to me. Though Jamison or Junkrat was a handful. Roadhog aka Mako was really nice and he and me spent time talking about books that we have read together. He is not much of a talker but he is really sweet, after you get through the blood lust he has. Junkrat is on a supply run and me and Mako are having what we can for dinner. I peel the potatoes while he cuts up the carrots and turnips. I smile and him and nudge his side. 

"You got delicate hands for cooking." I tease him and he grunts. 

"Use to cooking." He says simply. 

"Well that is good, Jamison cannot cook to save his life." I chuckle. "He is like a overgrown child sometimes." 

Roadhog nods and looks at me. "Your like a mother." He says. 

I blush. "Oh don't you start to Mako, Jamison is rubbing off on you if you comparing me to a woman." 

He chuckles and then picked me up. 

"Hey! Put me down!" I snap at him. 

He does not until we get to his room and pulls out a dress and I looked at him confused. 

"Put on." He says. 

"Mako no that is to far with the teasing." I say blushing. 

He shakes his head and grabs me and starts to tear off my clothes.

"Mako Stop!" I shout slapping his arm and 

He shakes his head and soon I am naked in front of him trying to cover my crouch he ept my hands from doing so. 

(Roadhog's POV) 

I looked at (Name) and blush under my mask slightly he is a delectable man and I could not help but stare at him. He is so good for me. I slip the dress on him, I made sure already that it would fit and flatter him which it does. I take his clothes and lock them up so he has no choice but to wear the dress or go naked. Which I am fine with either really. 

"What the hell!" He says and I pull my mask up and kiss him on the lips and he is in shock puling away quickly. 

"Pretty." I tell him and kiss him again and pull him close to me. I love him and I will do anything to keep him as my little pretty. Mine all alone.


	17. SweetRat VS Roadie

(Name's POV) 

I looked at Junkrat as he drags me along. "What are we doing Jamison?" I ask him. 

"We are going to take a shower." He tells me and I blush. 

"What!" I asked shocked. 

"The shower works only a few times a week and I know you need one to so your joining me." He says. 

I blush more and we head into the bathroom and he starts heating up the shower. I strip down and so does he and I am stunned to see he is very well packed in the grundle area. He smiles and we get in the shower. We wash ourselves and then he turned me around. 

"I will wash your back Sheila." He says and does just that. 

I blush his hands were rough and the cloth was soft. I was stunned at how gentle he is being it was kind of sweet. 

(Junkrat's POV) 

I smile, his skin is so soft. I love touching it and washing it. This is not sexual at least it is not today. I just want to be sweet on my sheila. I go to kiss the back of his neck when the shower curtain is ripped open and Roadhog is standing there looking at me with the mask on. 

"What are you doing!" He shouted and grabbed (Name) pulling him out of the shower and into his arms naked. 

I saw red. "Hey You fucking pile of steaming rubbish put him down!" I scream at him and go to grab (Name), Roadhog holds him out of reach. 

"Back off Jamison, pretty is mine." He says and I make a screeching sound tackling him to the ground. 

"You FUCKING TRAMP!" I snarl at him and start punching him. "(NAME) IS MINE NOT YOURS!!!" 

We fought for what it seems like hours and then once we agreed to share him we look up and see that he is gone. I am stunned. 

"The Sheila left us!" I snarl. "Thinks he can leave us roadie? Well he got another thing coming."


	18. Saving An Omnic

[Hello My Sexy Readers I am back with another chapter and I hope you all enjoy this one as well as some of you wanted this to happen enjoy!]

(Name's POV) 

I am in a little town keeping eye on the gang activity. I heard there was someone else out here. I wonder who they are. And what is there goal. I quickly get dressed for my night patrol. I have my guns, and healing equipment. I run out and start to patrol that is when I see something that pisses me off. Three punks beating up an Omnic. I know since the Omnic crisis things got bad but still they did not have to be abused. 

"Hey fuck faces!" I shout. 

I then punch one of the in the jaw breaking it and kicking the other one in the head. On the third I pull out a gun. He froze. 

"Be warned I am a vet all it takes is one second and you are dead." I say. 

He glared and grabbed his buddies and left. I see a little girl in the corner shaking but pay her no mind. 

"Your okay, I will have you fixed up in no time." I say to the Omnic his voice box was broken so he could not speak.

I pick him up and carry him back to my flat. In the year I took field medic training and Robotics as a hobby. It really helped when Omnics needed repairs. I got to work on him

"I am going to turn off your sensors so you don't feel anything." I tell him. 

He nods his head and I got to work. 

-Time Skip, Brought To You By: The Spongegbob thing of Several hours later XD- 

"There we go turning sensors back on." I say and he slowly began to move again. 

"Thank you." He says and takes my hand. "Your kindness is to great for humans." 

I smile. "I know right now it does not seem like it, but all humans are not bad. There are a few good ones out there, just like I know all Omnics are not human killers. Everyone has bad eggs. It is just waiting out for the good ones." I tell him. 

He nods. "I thank you, I should get back home." 

I smile. "I will take you, consider me your body guard for the morning." I say and we head out. 

Luckily the gangs were not about and I was free to get him home safe. After that was done I decide to go to a shop and get some breakfast. It was a small bakery as I was graving a chocolate chip muffin. As I order I see the girl she drags her mama over. 

"This is him mama!" She says. "The man who saved the Omnic!" 

I smile. "It was nothing." I say with a blush on my face. 

"Do you know the man who saved me?" She asks. 

"Man?" I ask. 

"Yes, he wore a jacket with 76 on it and saved me from a grenade." She says. 

"I am not sure if I know him, but I was once with Overwatch, so I could know him if he was once a hero." 

The girl stared in awe at me. 

I smile and the door opens and I turn around with my muffin and froze. No... No It can't be... 

[DUN DUN DON I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and come on we all know who this is going to be XD Stay Sexy!]


	19. Jack

[Hello My Sexy readers here comes the idea part just had to build up to it, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter as well my sexy readers!]

(Jack Morrison's POV) 

I stared there is my son, just as beautiful as ever standing there. He free hand went for his gun and I smirked behind my mask. He is mine and mine alone and I can now finally have him. I left the shop and set up a stake out point. He cannot stay in there forever. I watched as he left and quickly followed him. Once I can grab him I do. I hold him in a sleeper hold and he struggled the best he could, but it was not enough and soon he fell asleep in my arms. I smirked at her and knew he was going to be mine now and mine alone. 

-Time Skip, brought to you by: KIDNAPPING IS NOT OKAY-

(Name's) POV) 

I woke up and tried to sit up but could not. My wrist were tied above my head and my ankles tied spread out. Worse of all I was naked. I blushed darkly and did everything I could to close my legs as my cock is on display for the whole world to see. 

"I never knew you would grow up to be so beautiful." I hear a familiar voice and I shudder in fear and disgust. 

"W-What do you want?" I ask. 

"It should be clear now after everything I have done for you." He says. "All I want is you, I loved you since the moment I saw you, my beautiful baby." 

He walked up to the bed and sat on it stroking his hand up my leg and further up my body. I tried to pull away but I am bound to tightly. 

"As you grew older my love for you changed and when you were just nineteen I knew you were the one for me." He says. "How I long to make love to you, to mark you as my lover to feel you clench around me. Most importantly to love and keep you as mine." 

I looked at him in shock. 

"Then you started to date Hanzo and make reckless choices. I tried to keep you safe but you kept being bad." He grips my thigh. "Then you ran away from me. To God knows where." 

He suddenly grabs my jaw and squeezes it. 

"Did you find Hanzo and let him fuck you are did you spread your legs for another man!?" He snarls. 

"N-No!" I say in fear I hated to admit it especially to him. "I am a virgin!" 

He let go of my jaw and stood up. "Good, Like I told your ex, I would be the one to take you and this time I will have it faster than a decade." 

"Dad... Please don't, I don't want you like that." I say squirming.

He started to take off his clothes and I close my eyes. This cannot be happening. 

[WOOOO ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE, and I dick teased you for a reason as their is a few ways this can play out. 

1: Soldier takes readers Virginity reader escapes and runs into Reaper 

2: Reaper has been stalking Reader and saves him just in time from getting butt fucked. 

Either way reader joins talon >:3

Comment Bellow What you think, and stay sexy all my Friends!] 

[Now We all know My Obsession With Overwatch but there is something I have yet to do

The OMNIC CRISIS!!!

Before Overwatch was made so I have a new story idea or idea and I really want to do them so at least one will be done.

1: Boyfriend Gabriel Reyes X (Male Or Female) Reader X Ex Boyfriend Jack Morrison

2: Various Yandere Overwatch Omnic Crisis (Male Or Normal Verse) X (Female Or Male) Secretary Reader: In which Reader can be married to Jack or Gabriel and she is the paperwork to the Omnic crisis as someone who can keep everything organized and later reader is the keeper of the treaty between Omnics and Humans and The Secretary of Blackwatch and Overwatch Commanders

3: Various Yandere Overwatch (Male Or Normal Verse) X Hybrid Reader (Male Or Female) where they can turn their skin to metal and back to skin. Change their DNA To machine the first full human and Omnic and they were made to fight humans during the Omnic crisis. But the reader joins them and they are the girlfriend to Mondana (Robot Gandi) they feel like they do not belong to humans or Omnics because they are both.

I hope you all enjoy these and vote for what you want and stay sexy!]


	20. Save The Booty

[Hello My Sexy Readers, I am back with another chapter and I hope you all enjoy this chapter here!]

(Name's POV) 

I was pinned down with my father fingering my ass. I whimper as I was held firmly and felt the finger rub my insides. I shudder as he hit my prostate. I moaned against my will. 

"Feels good doesnt it." He tells me and I shake my head. 

"Do not like to me, just be a good boy and open up for me." He says and kisses me I bit his tongue when he shoves it in my mouth. He jolts back. "(Name)." He growls. 

The door was suddenly kicked down and my father was shot in the back. He fell to the ground and next thing I know I am being un bound and carried out by someone in a skull owl mask and he is also dressed like the reaper. I blush as I realize I am still naked and hard. I look at him and he gets me in a jet and we are flown off. 

(Reaper's POV) 

I looked at him as I set him down and put my coat on him to shield his body. I look at him as he looks at me worried. 

"My name is Reaper." I tell him, not telling him that I am Gabriel Reyes. 

That part of me died a long time ago and I know he could not love me like that. I will not let him be with anyone else though. 

"Thank you for saving me." He says. "Why did you do it?" 

"You a person of interest with Talon." I tell him, which was not a full lie. 

He nods his head. "What is going to happen to me now?" He asks 

"You will stay with me at a Talon base until you decide to Join Talon. When you do Join Talon you will never be a hero again and you will work under me." I say. 

He looks away. "Okay. I will join." 

[DUN DUN DOOOOON I hope you all enjoyed this and stay sexy!] 


	21. Sequel Is Here

Hello My Sexy Readers, The Coming soon to the sequel is here please enjoy you can find it under it's name

Soldier's Obsession: Various Yandere Overwatch X Reader X Yandere Soldier 76

Where You Can Find 

Quotev: https://www.quotev.com/story/12509277/Soldiers-Obsession-Various-Yandere-Overwatch-X-Reader-X-Yandere-Soldier-76

Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/215984334-soldier%27s-obsession-various-yandere-overwatch-x 

Archive of Our Own: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034493

Please Enjoy and stay sexy all my sexy friends!]


End file.
